The Return
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Shade is troubled by terrible nightmares. The Titans decide to cure him of them by getting rid of the source and the HIVE decide to follow. Multiple pairings. Read and Review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Another AU story. This will probably be the last time I really get into Krystal and Shade's past. Read and review. Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Return"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Shade kicked a little and whimpered softly. Raven slept soundly, unaware of her companion's distress.

**Nightmare**

Shade struggled to his feet only to be hit again. His attacked raised the metal rod above her head and brought it down again.

Shade: (it's a dream, he can talk) Please…stop. Not this again…

Attacker: You foul little wretch! Imitating our speech, but you are not one of us! Disgusting beast!

The shadows didn't respond to his commands nor his pleas. No, instead they seemed to laugh at him. Mocking his pain and terror. With no other choice available, Shade tried to flee. He didn't get far before he found he could go no further. Something was preventing him from moving…something around his neck…

Shade: No…no, no, no…

There was a collar around his neck, chained to a giant dead tree with a distorted grinning face on its bark. There was no way out. She was coming for him. This time he wouldn't survive. Nobody would help him…

**Raven's Room**

Raven frowned and shook Shade harder. He usually wasn't this difficult to awaken. Annoyed, Raven pulled her hand back and slapped him. He bolted upright, sweat dripping from his face. Raven folded her arms.

Raven: **How nice of you to join me in the waking world, Shade. **

She noticed his current state and raised an eyebrow.

Raven: **Nightmare?**

Shade nodded. She sighed and patted his head. If it was an attempt at comforting, her heart wasn't in it.

Raven: **It wasn't real. You're safe now. Blah, blah, blah. Let's go eat, I'm starving. I knew I shouldn't have skipped dinner…**

Raven turned and left the room. Shade hopped off the bed and followed, shivering slightly.

: CUE THEME :

**Main Room**

Now that Raven had food in front of her she was able to notice Shade's condition better. Studying him as she chewed her cereal, she noted how he was shivering and looking around nervously. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how strangely he had been acting lately. It started about a week after they ditched the crazed doctor on the docks. Raven thought hard, but couldn't exactly put her finger on the oddities in his actions…but it was there. The door opened with a hiss. Shade jumped at the sudden noise, shaking. Raven was getting concerned. It must have been a hell of a nightmare. Changeling and Cyborg entered, talking about stuff that held absolutely no interest to Raven.

Changeling: So this makes it…what, eleven e-mails?

Cyborg: Thirteen. I don't know who this girl is…

Changeling: If it is one. A lot of sick people on the net, dude.

Cyborg shuddered. There was a scary thought.

Cyborg: Anyway, they all say the same thing.

Changeling: "Help me, Victor", right?

Cyborg: Yeah. What do I look like? A "superhero"?

Okay, maybe it did interest Raven.

Raven: **What in the nine hells are you talking about?**

Changeling opened the refrigerator and pulled out a big package of sliced ham. He took a bunch of slices and shoved them into his mouth, chewing noisily. Raven sighed.

Cyborg: I've been getting these e-mails from some girl named PerfectAim23.

Changeling: (mouthful) SAYS she's a girl.

Cyborg shook his head.

Cyborg: For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to keep thinking she's a girl.

Changeling: And that's what those bald forty year old perverts sitting in their underwear want, pal.

Raven: **While I'm delighted to be taking in Cyborg's revolution, I hardly want that image in my mind.**

Changeling shrugged and pointed to the shivering Shade.

Changeling: He cold or something?

Raven regarded Shade for a moment. He was staring at the floor.

Raven: **…or something.**

**Training Room: A few hours later**

Shade seemed to be finally recovering. He dodged Starfire's attack and came up behind her, slamming her down to the ground. Starfire grit her teeth and pushed down on the ground. The result was enough to send her high into the air, directly upward. …it also left dents in the shape of her hands on the floor, but that wasn't important.

Starfire: Remove yourself from my back!

Shade responded by digging his nails into her. She growled and forced herself up even higher. Let's see if Shade hung on after slamming against the ceiling. Faster and faster she rose. At the last second, Shade disappeared into the shadows on the ceiling. Starfire hit the solid metal hard and winced in pain.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) Damn it! (English) You will pay for that, Shade! …Shade?

Starfire let out a cry of surprise as Shade dropped down from the ceiling hard, like he had just jumped twenty feet above her first. Starfire plummeted toward the ground. Caught off guard, it took her a moment to attempt flight and force herself back up. The hesitation cost her. She slammed into the floor, groaning. Raven smirked as she blocked Terra's fist with a shield. The shield then wrapped around Terra and flung her across the room. Shade was being a little brutal today, but otherwise he was himself. He must have just been having nightmares and needed time to recover. That theory didn't last as Shade turned to see Robin raising his bo staff to strike him. Suddenly it wasn't Robin anymore. In that instant everything went to Hell. The shadows quivered for a moment before swirling around everywhere. Raven had to pull her cloak off and throw it aside to save herself from the darkness inside it. Formless due to Shade's utter inability to concentrate on a shape at the moment, but still deadly due to the panic he was in, the shadows flailed about wildly. The Titans dodged what they could, but there were so many of them. Finally Shade regained control.

Terra: What the hell was that!

Robin: Shade, have you lost your mind! You could have killed all of…us…

Shade wasn't listening. He was curled up in a ball, tears running down his face. His friends gathered around him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Changeling: …I don't think he meant to do that.

Starfire: …serves the clorbag right for his assault upon me. That was uncalled for.

Raven knelt down next to him.

Raven: Fear…pain…he's not with us right now. He's in his own private Hell.

Robin: Can you bring him out of it?

Raven: Not exactly…but I can help him work through it. I'll take him back to my room. You guys can finish training if you want.

Raven held out her hand and her cloak came to her. She fastened it around her neck and raised her hood.

Raven: **I'll make up for it some other time.**

Raven took Shade and left.

Robin: …okay, let's keep go…

Robin was interrupted as Cyborg swung at him. He flipped back before jumping forward and planting his foot in the mechanically enhanced man.

**Raven's Room**

Raven lowered Shade onto her bed, her arms folded. She was mentally kicking herself for not doing something about this sooner. How could she have missed the onset of a nervous breakdown? Shade whimpered and curled up tighter. Raven sighed and levitated into a mediation position. Time to get to the bottom of this. Her crimson eyed soul self flowed from her body and into Shade. A few minutes later it reemerged and returned to her body. Shade sat up and wiped his eyes. He sent a "thank you" to Raven with his mind but she didn't respond. Instead she stayed in her meditative position, her fists clenched so tightly that she began to bleed.

Raven: **Who…was…that…WOMAN!**

Not sure if Raven was upset at him or what she had seen, Shade barely managed an answer before hopping off the bed and ducking behind it. Raven almost fell out of the air in shock.

Raven: **THAT was your mother! That…that bitch! How DARE she…?**

Raven took a deep breath and let it out. There were better ways to handle this rage.

Raven: **Shade…tell me…if we wanted to go to your home planet…could you take us there?**

Raven grinned slowly. Shade wasn't sure what she was smiling about, but he had a distinct feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy it. He nodded.

**Main Room**

Cyborg stared at Raven incredulously. He must have heard her wrong.

Cyborg: A spaceship?

Raven nodded from her spot on the couch, running her fingers through Shade's hair.

Raven: **Yes. A spaceship. Build one.**

Changeling raised his hand.

Changeling: Question. Why do we suddenly need a spaceship?

Raven pushed Shade away gently. It was that time again. Terra stepped in between them as Raven floated toward Changeling, frowning.

Terra: Don't. Touch. My. Gar.

Raven: **Don't be so possessive, Terra. I don't want his heart. Just to make him squirm a little.**

Raven winked at Changeling and blew him a kiss. Terra clenched her fists.

Terra: Raven, I swear I'll break every bone in your body if you don't stop flirting with my boyfriend!

Raven put her face in front of Terra's, grinning.

Raven: **You'll try, Terra. Until then I'll enjoy your outrage.**

Terra sputtered. Raven snickered before sitting back down.

Raven: **We're going on a field trip. Someone has a serious crime to pay for…**

Raven scratched Shade under his chin.

Raven: **And we're going to see that she pays in spades.**

**Jump City Central Mall: Several Days Later**

Red X sighed and continued walking with arms folded. Krystal walked ahead of her, whistling happily. Now that everyone knew she was a girl, Krystal insisted they buy her some "street wear". Despite explaining she would never take her mask off in front of them, Krystal kept asking. Krystal had a way of being persuasive. If the constant badgering didn't work, she'd hold her breath until she passed out. When she woke up she'd ask again. If that failed, she'd hold her breath until she passed out all over again. What choice did she have? To her credit, she lasted a day, but Blackfire was starting to worry that she'd hit something as she passed out.

Krystal: Okay, Reddy Set Go, first we need to get you a dress. Something pretty, you know?

Red X: Why?

Krystal stopped walking and turned, putting an arm around Red X. She poked the masked girl on the nose with each word she spoke.

Krystal: 'cause I know how to shop.

Red X squirmed out of her grasp.

Krystal: Trust me on this, Reddo. First order of business for you is to show the world the body you've been hiding.

Red X: I'm fine the way I am, thanks.

Krystal smacked herself in the forehead.

Krystal: Look, as nice as you look in your costume, you can't go on dates dressed like that!

Red X: Aren't we getting a head of ourselves?

Krystal grinned and nudged her a few times with her elbow.

Krystal: Come on…you can't tell me you don't get jealous sometimes. Jinx and Sonic looking soooooo happy.

Red X sighed and shook her head.

Red X: I'm fine the way I am.

Krystal: FINE! Be that way. We'll just get you something more casual and leave! Is that what you want?

Red X nodded. Krystal sighed.

Krystal: Reverse psychology fails me. Let's just go.

Red X smiled under her mask. While she hadn't planned on it, that seemed to work. Her smile faded as she thought about what Krystal said. It was true…Sonic and Jinx DID look happy together. For that matter so did Krystal and Blackfire. Even the psychopaths seemed to be happy together. Terra went so gaga over Changeling she became a killer to join him…at least that was Red X's theory. What were her choices? Mammoth? He smelled awful. Some girls may like the manly muscular type, but not her. Gizmo? Physical problems aside, he was more then a bit of a jerk. She suddenly felt a blow to the side of her head. Not a hard one, but something hit her.

Krystal: HEY!

Red X: Huh? What?

Krystal: I SAID, "What do you think of these shorts?"

Red X sweatdropped, trying to find the right words.

Red X: …they're a little…short.

Krystal: Hence the name.

Red X: Don't they have anything longer?

Krystal rolled her eyes.

Krystal: Yeah, if you want to be boring. Do you want to be boring?

Red X shrugged. Krystal pinched the bridge of her nose.

Krystal: Work with me here.

Red X: Sorry.

After making a few unenthusiastic purchases, Krystal was ready to do some shopping for herself when the communicator went off. Krystal answered in her usual fashion…like a goof.

Krystal: Mmmmmyes?

Gizmo: Get home now. We got a problem.

Krystal: On our way, Commissioner!

Krystal turned her communicator off.

Krystal: Come, old chum! Our Ultra Buddies need us!

Red X: You mean Super Fr…

Krystal put her hand over Red X's mouth.

Krystal: You want to get us sued?

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal wasn't smiling anymore. A craft just left the planet…and it was launched near the city. Krystal closed her eyes.

Krystal: He's on that ship. I know it.

Blackfire: They could be going to Tamaran! I have to go, now!

Gizmo stopped her.

Gizmo: Hate to tell you this, but you'd get your ass kicked fighting all of them.

Blackfire: Move! Maybe if I damage the ship, I can at least stop them from getting there.

Gizmo: …or we could all go in the space craft I built.

The others stared at him.

Sonic: (slowly) Why did you build a spaceship?

Gizmo shrugged casually.

Gizmo: Wanted to see if I could.

Krystal: We can't let them relocate…if they do…I can't come back here.

Blackfire: What? What are you saying?

Krystal looked at Blackfire sadly.

Krystal: I will go wherever Shade goes. No matter what the cost to me. But…

Krystal turned to Blackfire, her eyes hopeful.

Krystal: You'd stay with me, wouldn't you? I mean, you have to go after Starfire, don't you?

Blackfire was silent.

Jinx: …let's concentrate on getting there, okay? I want us in space yesterday, understand?

Gizmo: Right, right. Not a problem.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Return"**

**Chapter Two**

**SPACE!**

Krystal drummed on the control panel, her chin resting on her other hand. She had been eager to go after the Titans but…

Krystal: Are we there yet?

Mammoth: Do you SEE a planet!

Krystal: …how much longer?

Krystal was bored. Very, very, undeniably and completely bored. Unfortunately when Krystal was bored, she tried to play games with people…annoying ones.

Krystal: Hey, who wants to play I spy?

Jinx: Gizmo, cut her mike! If you have any decency in you, you'll cut the mike!

Gizmo: I didn't put anything like that in the ship!

Krystal: I spy with my little eye something that's…black.

Silence.

Jinx: Sonic, DO something!

There was no reply. Sonic had cut off all sound in his pod a while back. It was somewhere after the sixth "are we there yet" that he made everything silent. He'd just wait for his console to glow or something.

Krystal: Sonic doesn't wear black! Silly Jinx!

Blackfire: (bored) Is it space?

Krystal: Yeah! You're a mind reader, Black Jack!

Blackfire hit her head on the console in front of her. That's when she noticed their current heading.

Blackfire: Hey, you're going the wrong way, Gizmo! Tamaran isn't in this direction!

Gizmo: I'm not GOING to Tamaran! I'm following their signal!

Blackfire: But…if they're not going to Tamaran…where are they going?

Krystal: Oh my god, no!

Mammoth: What?

Krystal: He's not going to Tamaran! He's going…

**HOME**

The HIVE ship landed in a disaster area. Houses were on fire. Bodies were on the ground. Blood splattered about. The HIVE climbed out of the ship. Krystal sank to her knees.

Krystal: No…no, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were never supposed to come back here again!

Red X put her hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

Red X: Don't cry, Krystal…you have to be strong for those still alive.

Krystal wiped her eyes and stood up.

Krystal: You're right. I can cry later. Come on, I think I know where they're go…

Suddenly the world seemed to twist and spin. The HIVE lost their balance and fell to their knees. They felt terribly nauseated. Through the twisting and whirling haze their vision had become, they saw five figures before them. It was hard to make them out, but there was a skinny short red head with unnaturally huge eyes. They were currently glowing and it didn't take a genius to determine that it was from her that their balance problem came from. Behind her was a hulking thing that vaguely resembled a man. It seemed to be made of numerous things. Wood, metal, stone, even water, all these things were a part of it, swirling around constantly…but that could have been their eyes playing tricks. Behind that one was something that sort of resembled a woman...if you squinted. Her…his…its body was composed of floating rocks. They weren't visibly connected, yet they held in place all the same. Leaning on the one made of various minerals was a man who seemed to be made from millions and millions of little dots. Lastly was a woman who was utterly ablaze. She crackled and popped like a bonfire.

Dot Person: Told ya there would be more of them.

Gizmo: Why do they all speak English?

Everyone ignored Gizmo's very good question.

Flaming Woman: Did you really think that just because we're a small planet that we'd give in to invaders easily?

Krystal: We're NOT invaders!

The woman with the huge eyes snorted.

Huge Eyes: You come here and attack us. You light fire to our buildings and slaughter everyone, women and children included, that you see. If that's not an invader, I don't know what is. Mineral, you know what to do.

The man made of numerous things nodded and raised his hands. The ground rose up and formed a cell around the HIVE.

Huge Eyes: You'll stay in there until we find your partners.

It took a moment for them to recover from the effects of the woman's gaze. Mammoth stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Mammoth: They've got to be kidding.

Mammoth pulled his fist back and slammed it against the wall. He hissed and pulled his hand back, shaking it.

Mammoth: Wow, that's hard.

**Small House**

The woman woke up slowly, her head throbbing. She began to recall what had happened. Her husband and she were settling in for the night when the door burst open and several teenagers rushed in. They were subdued quickly. Something struck her in the back of her head. Strangely…she thought she had seen…

Cyborg: All rise. The trial of Shade versus his parents, the Honorable Judge Robin presiding.

Her eyes widened as she got a better look at her surroundings. Her husband was tied up next to her, confused as she was, no doubt. On her right was a girl made of stone. She had a tie made of stone around her neck and a stone brief case in front of her. Across the room was another table. Leaning against it, a wide grin on her face was a pale skin girl with a crimson cloak…and not much else. Next to her…was that bastard monster of a son of hers! She should have known he was responsible for this! All this extra furniture, including the jury box and the judge's…podium…thing was also made of stone. A girl in Tamaranian style clothes sat at a typewriter. In the jury box was a bored looking green teen, his feet propped on the box. Next to the judge was a large robot.

Cyborg: I said, ALL RISE DAMMIT!

Changeling shot up in his chair. The others did the same. Terra forced the two next to her to stand. Robin nodded, his fingers folded in front of him.

Robin: Be seated.

Everyone sat back down. He picked up the gavel (made of stone) and slammed it down.

Robin: I call this court to order.

Terra leaned over to the tied up couple, winking.

Terra: Don't you worry. I haven't lost a case yet.

She frowned and rubbed her chin.

Terra: Of course I've never HAD a case before…but still, that's technically true.

Did you ever get that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach?

"**Jail Cell"**

At the same time the HIVE were still trying to get out of the cell. Jinx tried hexing the walls, but they just reformed after falling apart. Blackfire's strength and starbolts were as useless as Mammoth was. Gizmo had nothing to work with really so he couldn't help. Red X had the same problem, there being no actual lock on the cell and all. Hell, there wasn't even a door really. Krystal sat on the floor, her legs tucked under her chin. Gizmo turned to her.

Gizmo: Would you get off your ass and help?

Krystal: …it's hopeless. There is no way out of here. I can't even escape with my powers. The cell will just reform around us when we teleport out.

Nobody had ever seen Krystal like this before. Out of all of them, she was always the most optimistic. Always grinning, always trying to cheer people up…and now she was just staring at the wall.

Jinx: There has to be a way out.

Krystal: No there doesn't! There isn't ALWAYS a way out, Jinx! Sometimes things go wrong and you CAN'T fix them! The Titans…Doctor Steiner…me…you can't fix everything when it goes wrong…

Krystal resumed staring at the wall. Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: Sorry about this, babe.

Before Krystal could ask what she meant, Blackfire slapped her.

Blackfire: Maybe there IS no way out. But that doesn't mean we should sit here and wait. People's lives are at stake, not just ours! Now think! How does the cell keep reforming around us!

Krystal stared at her for a moment, rubbing her cheek.

Krystal: …Mineral keeps it together with his power.

Krystal's eyes widened.

Krystal: …he's outside. He has to be. Mineral can't control his power from a great distance. Vertigo, Speck, Bomb Blast, and Chunks won't be around either. If they were, we'd already be dead.

Sonic grinned.

Sonic: This will take a minute or two…but I think I've got this.

**Trial**

Robin: Prosecution may begin opening statement.

Raven stood up, her grin fading. She put on a serious face, though inside she was delighted at what they were doing.

Raven: **What is a monster? A horrible drooling beast? Or is it a state of mind that makes a monster? With this in mind, how does a monster come to be? Are they born? Occasionally, yes. But more often then not, a monster is made. Like a shapeless hunk of marble, the monster must be carved by the hands of others…by its environment. Today, I shall prove without a shadow of a doubt that THOSE TWO…!**

Raven pointed a finger at the defense table. Terra ducked under the table so not to be pointed at. Raven's mouth was set in a fierce sneer.

Raven: **…created the being you see before you!**

Raven pointed at Shade.

Raven: **You will see that they, with no regard for his life or welfare, raised him to become the mute, flesh hungry, brutal, and merciless killer that he is today!**

Raven sat back down and rubbed Shade's head gently. He hadn't taken his eyes off his parents since the mock trial began. Raven could sense his fear and loathing.

Robin: Defense?

Terra looked up from her magazine, startled.

Terra: Huh? Oh, right, right.

Terra stood up and cleared her throat. Then she cleared it again, coughing.

Terra: …wow, I've got nothing. Er…well…whatever the prosecution said, but all opposite like.

It was suddenly apparent to the parents that this was not a fair trial.

**Outside "Jail Cell"**

Mineral's head began to feel strange. Almost like the time he had hit on Vertigo when they first met. Of course, she was no where to be seen. What was going on? Before he could further question it, he passed out. The cell collapsed and the HIVE was free. Sonic grinned at Jinx.

Sonic: And you thought all I was good for was easy sex.

Jinx blushed and punched his arm.

Jinx: No jokes right now. We've got to get…

The dizziness returned with a vengeance. Vertigo was back with the others.

Bomb Blast: Looks like we came back just in time.

Vertigo: We couldn't find your allies, so we came back to interrogate you.

Blackfire: They're not our allies! We came to stop them!

Speck: Is that so? Then why do you look just like one of them?

Krystal: They're not going to listen, Blackfire. They've always been so damn stubborn…close them.

Her friends covered their eyes and Krystal released a blinding flash. Vertigo cried out. The dizziness quickly left.

Speck: That's it! Get them!

Jinx: Krystal, go! Find your parents, quickly! The rest of you, together!

**Trial**

Shade's mother was forcibly put on the stand. Cyborg put his cannon in her face.

Cyborg: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or so help me I'll blow your head off?

What else could she do but agree? Raven floated in front of her and sighed.

Raven: **For the benefit of the court, please state your name.**

Everyone leaned forward (not Shade or his father). What kind of weird sounding name did Shade's mother have? Was it a huge row of constantans? How many hyphens did it have?

Mother: Meredith.

Raven stared at her for a second then turned to Shade. He nodded. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: **Alright…Meredith…IF that is your real name…how do you know plaintiff?**

Meredith: I gave birth to it.

Raven remained visibly calm, but inside she was seething. How dare she refer to him as an "it"!

Raven: "**It", Meredith? How is the plaintiff an "it"? Shade is clearly an intelligent, thinking being.**

Meredith: It's not intelligence that dictates whether a being is a someone or a something.

Raven nodded.

Raven: **Oh, I agree. But that still doesn't answer my question, does it? Why is he an "it" in your eyes?**

Meredith glared at Shade. He shrank down in his chair. He knew that this was a bad idea, but he went along with it anyway. Sometimes he really regretted his inability to refuse Raven.

Meredith: Just look at it. Unkempt…savage…on its third birthday, the lights went out all over. There was almost a failure of the atmospheric generators. We would have all died.

The Titans were well aware of that fact and had already taken certain steps involving it. Raven sighed.

Raven: **And because of a few uncontrollable incidents, you treat him like he was less then garbage?**

Meredith: There was control! Its control!

Raven: **Toddlers don't have control. You control them. You shaped his fate. Tell me, what did you do with him?**

Meredith sighed.

Meredith: I chained it to a tree and left it there to starve. It never would. It found its own food using its dark powers…

Raven: **Is that all you did?**

Meredith: No. Whenever it used its dark power on us, I taught it a lesson.

Raven: **How? Somehow I doubt you used a textbook.**

Meredith: No. I used a metal rod.

Raven was tempted to throttle the bitch, but instead turned to Terra.

Raven: **Your witness.**

Terra sighed and put her magazine down. She stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

Terra: Do you like pie?

Meredith: Er…what sort of pie?

Terra sighed and turned to Robin.

Terra: Permission to treat the witness as hostile?

Robin was busy talking to Starfire. Starfire was idly hitting the "T" key over and over as she twirled her hair around her finger, smiling coyly.

Robin: (distracted) Yeah. Knock yourself out.

Terra: I'll ask the questions here, you disgusting pile of filth! Now ANSWER ME! DO YOU LIKE PIE!

Meredith: Yes! I like pie!

Terra spun around and slammed both hands on the edge of the jury box, startling Changeling.

Terra: Ah ha! She LIKES…pie. No further questions, your honor.

Robin sighed. He had to get back to work now. Starfire winked at him before he turned away.

Robin: Prosecution, call your next witness.

Raven turned to Shade and whispered into his ear, a surprised look on her face. She grinned suddenly.

Raven: **The prosecution would like to call…Krystal to the stands. Come out and play nice or we'll activate the device we placed on the atmospheric generators.**

Krystal appeared in a flash. She had been using her powers to bend the light around her. The plan was to untie her parents and blind the Titans as they made a daring escape. Raven motioned toward the witness stand, grinning.

Krystal: …please let it go. Wasn't killing all those people en…

Raven: **SIT IN THE TRIGON DAMNED CHAIR!**

Krystal sighed but did as she was told. She couldn't risk her parents getting killed. Cyborg swore her in with another death threat and Raven approached the bench.

Raven: **Krystal, state your occupation please.**

Krystal: I work over the internet when I have the time. I sell T-shirts for several websites. Would you like one? I can get you a disc…

Raven folded her arms tapped her fingers on her them, not looking amused. Krystal frowned.

Krystal: Oh…you mean THAT job. I'm a member of HIVE, which serves to protect those who can't protect themselves.

Raven: **When did you decide such an undertaking was for you?**

Krystal: I'm afraid I don't understand the question.

Raven: **I'll rephrase. At what point in your life did you decide that you should "protect those who can't protect themselves"?**

Krystal tapped her chin in thought.

Krystal: Hmm…let me see. I was pretty young at the time…I guess it was when I began to realize just how much more powerful I was then the average shmoe.

Raven smiled. Suddenly Krystal saw what she was going for.

Krystal: Wait, I meant to say…

Raven: **And yet…my client can't speak…why is that?**

Krystal: You bitch…

Raven bit back the urge to laugh and turned to Robin.

Raven: **Hostile?**

Robin: (distracted again) Uh huh. Sure.

Raven: **Isn't it true that you were, in fact, present the day my client was assaulted by a group of his so-called peers!**

Krystal bit her lip.

Krystal: (weakly) Yes.

Raven: **Isn't it true that you stood idly by while they beat on him without mercy!**

Krystal began to sniffle. She didn't want to think about it.

Krystal: Yes…

Raven: **And what about when they tied that cord around his neck, Krystal? Where was your "heroic" attitude then! Where was the need to "protect those who can't protect themselves" as his vocal cords were constricted and twisted around until he can't even grunt without feeling a twinge of pain?**

Krystal: …I…I saved him from choking.

Raven leaned forward.

Raven: **And we're all very proud of you for that…but that's not what I asked, is it?**

Krystal: I was scared…

Raven: **Scared? Scared of what? A few nicks and cuts? Bruises? They would never have done anything like that to you, would they!**

Krystal: They beat me up too!

Raven: **You can still speak!**

Terra: Objection!

Everybody looked surprised at Terra. Robin waited for a second. Nothing else came out of the petrified geomancer's mouth.

Robin: …on what grounds?

Terra: Huh?

Robin: On what grounds do you call your objection?

Terra: I need grounds? Crap, I knew I should have watched more court dramas before I came here.

Sweatdrops all around.

Robin: …overruled.

Terra: No, wait I remember! She's badgering the witness!

Robin: …er…

Robin thought about it for a second. Technically…

Robin: …huh…sustained.

Raven: (muttering) **Trigon damn it.** (normal) **Do you regret what you've done…or rather what you failed to do?**

Krystal wiped her eyes.

Krystal: Everyday.

Raven: **Yet you continued to hound my client, chasing him from planet to planet. It was only thanks to the Titans that Shade has a more permanent home. Is that how you show your regret?**

Krystal: You don't know the real Shade! I knew him when he was a sweet caring little boy! He doesn't smile like he did back then…

Raven: **Nobody does. That's what growing up does to you. You chase a fantasy.**

Krystal: ...no better then loving one.

Raven turned and grabbed Krystal by her shirt.

Raven: **Be quiet! Words can't describe the intensity of which I despise you!**

Raven sighed and let her go. She smoothed her cloak out.

Raven: **No further questions.**

Raven sat down and Terra stood up.

Terra: …Krystal…do you see this thing here?

Terra pointed to a spot on Changeling's face. He rolled his eyes.

Changeling: (muttering) Here we go again…

Krystal: Yeah…so?

Terra: Is that a zit or an insect bite?

Krystal: Uh…does it itch?

Changeling: …sometimes.

Krystal: Oh he's full of it. It's totally a zit.

Terra: Ah ha! It's…a zit. No further questions.

Terra sat back down. Krystal looked up at Robin, confused.

Krystal: Now what?

Robin: Hop behind the jury box. No funny stuff.

Krystal sighed and did as she was told.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Return"**

**Chapter Three**

**The Fight**

Mammoth covered his face as the chunks of rock that made up Chunk's body flew at him. Mammoth, however, was just the distraction, as Jinx cast a hex on Chunks. Chunks fell to the ground in a pile. Vertigo whimpered to herself about how she had gone blind. Krystal had aimed the light directly for Vertigo's eyes. A sonic boom was enough to disperse Speck, blowing his particles away for miles. Gizmo doused Bomb Blast with a chemical spray, leaving a weeping hunk of charred flesh. Apparently she had good reason to keep herself ablaze all the time.

Blackfire: Alright, they're down. Now let's GO! We have to find Krystal!

Blackfire flew off in the direction Krystal went. The others ran after her.

**Trial**

Raven had called herself up to the stand. Robin didn't care. He was still flirting. Raven would ask a question with her hood up and remove it when she answered.

Raven: **Please state your name and occupation for the court.**

Raven: Raven Roth. Psychopath.

Raven: **That's your occupation?**

Raven: If by occupation you mean what I do for a living, yes.

Raven: **I see. And what is your relationship to my client?**

Raven lowered her hood again and sighed.

Raven: We're very…very good friends.

Raven: **You mean lovers?**

Raven: I mean very good friends.

Krystal leaned over to Changeling. Both of them stared at the scene with wide eyes.

Krystal: (whisper) Is she always this…schizophrenic?

Changeling: (whisper) Don't think so…

Raven lifted her hood back up.

Raven: **I suppose that's not relevant anyway. What did you make of Shade when you first met him?**

Raven: Well…he was wild…dirty…malnourished…his hair covered most of his body…to be honest, I would have thought he was a mindless animal if he hadn't just saved me from incarceration.

Raven: **So you're saying that by the time he got to you, he looked like a wild animal? He seems much better now.**

Raven: A few good meals, a bath, and a hair cut worked wonders for him. But it wasn't until we formed a mental connection that I realized just how wrong about him I had been. His thoughts are organized, clear. He simply can't talk and has a fondness for human flesh.

Raven: **And how would you describe his behavior of late?**

Raven lowered her hood and turned her hateful glare over at Meredith.

Raven: He's not himself at all lately. He's jumpy, timid, and prone to panic. It's not like him at all. I went into his mind and discovered that he's been having terrible nightmares about a woman who chases him with a metal rod, beating him without mercy.

Raven: **Sounds terrible. And…is the woman in his nightmare here today?**

Raven: Yes.

Raven: **Could you point her out, please?**

Raven lowered her hood and pointed at Meredith. Then she raised her hood again.

Raven: **Please note that the witness pointed at one of the defendants. No further questions.**

Terra stood up.

Terra: Okay, I'm putting some effort into this one. Raven, when you first met Shade, what did you do?

Raven: I offered him a place to stay, food, and clean clothing.

Terra nodded.

Terra: And what did you ask for in return?

Raven: …

Terra: Isn't it true that you requested his blind obedience?

Raven glared at Terra. She wasn't supposed to actually try to defend them!

Terra: Answer the question, Raven!

Raven: …yes.

Terra: AH HA! And, didn't you tell him that he had to be your "little pet"?

Raven: …yes.

Terra: So you treated him like an animal.

Raven: …maybe so…but I didn't abuse him. At the time I thought he was an animal.

Terra: You said after he saved you that you didn't think that.

Raven: I said a MINDLESS animal.

Terra: Hmm. I see. Is it not also true that you nearly killed him once?

Raven slammed her fists down, her soul self erupting from her.

Raven: DON'T EVER MENTION THAT!

Terra: Read that last part back.

Starfire: Don't…

Terra: Is that what's on your paper?

Starfire: ..T, T, T, T, T, T.

Changeling giggled impishly to himself. Krystal rolled her eyes.

Krystal: …grow up. _I never thought I'd say that._

Terra: No further questions, your honor.

Terra leaned forward and whispered into Raven's ear.

Terra: (whisper) I told you to stay away from my Gar.

Raven's jaw dropped. She climbed out of the witness stand numbly. Robin sighed.

Robin: Any further witnesses?

Raven: **No, your honor.**

Terra: I'm cool.

Robin: Begin closing arguments.

Raven walked back over to the plaintiff's table.

Raven: **Just look at him. He hasn't taken his eyes off the defendants once. He's utterly terrified. He has faced opponents bigger then him. Ones capable of crushing his head like a grape…and this small woman terrifies him. The cruelty was so bad, that it marks him to this very day.**

She sat back down. Terra waved her hand.

Terra: Eh, I'm done.

Robin: Very well. In light of all the…riveting evidence…

Starfire giggled coyly.

Robin: I find the defendants guilty.

Krystal: Hey! You're not supposed to decide that! You're the judge!

Robin: Yeah, and I'm JUDGING them to be guilty. Nobody said anything about this being a fair court. Now then, I sentence you to…

BOOM! The wall blew open and Blackfire floated in the dust, her eyes glowing purple. Upon seeing her sister, Starfire smashed the typewriter and floated up herself.

Starfire: To Hell with this charade.

Robin: It was getting old.

Robin threw off his judge robe and wig, revealing his costume underneath.

Robin: Titans, GO!

Krystal blast Changeling before he could even move. She teleported next to Blackfire.

Krystal: Take them down quickly! They've rigged the atmospheric generators!

Blackfire: Who's got the trigger?

Krystal: I don't know!

Blackfire was about to respond when Robin's metal bo-staff hit her across her face. Krystal received a similar blow to her stomach as Robin jabbed the staff behind him. The other Titans took advantage of their disorientation. Krystal was grabbed from behind by a giant stone hand. It was the very hunk of rock that had once been the defense's desk. Terra smirked and cracked her knuckles before giving Krystal a powerful right hook. Spitting blood and dazed, Krystal almost failed to teleport herself out of her predicament…almost. She appeared on top of the judge's podium. Not that she meant to, of course. Right now though, anywhere was better then in that stone hand's grasp. Raven grinned as her powers grasped Blackfire by her legs and arms and began to pull.

Raven: **People used to use horses to do this. I believe they called it being drawn and quartered. Tie a rope to each limps…tie the other end to a horse…slap the horse to make it go…and watch the fun. I wish I had some horses. It would be nice to be authentic, wouldn't you agr…?**

Blackfire fired her eye blasts, striking Raven in her chest. Crashing through the wall, she obviously lost her concentration and Blackfire found herself free. Cyborg swung at her but his fist was caught by Mammoth. Blackfire wiped her mouth.

Blackfire: What kept you?

Sonic: Traffic.

Krystal blasted Terra aside. Noticing how she had yet to be leapt on by her growling brother, she turned to see what he was doing. He was gone…and so was her mother.

Krystal: Oh no…

Krystal appeared next to Jinx.

Krystal: (quickly) I gotta go, be back as soon as I can!

Jinx: Wha…?

Krystal disappeared. Before Jinx could further think about what she heard, a birdarang twirled toward her. She flipped out of the way, flinging a hex in retaliation.

**Barren Area**

Piles of rocks were the only things that seemed to grow out there. The air was a little thin, but Shade was too occupied with running to notice. If he had been thinking rationally, he would know that his mother was no match for him. Unfortunately years of abuse made it impossible for him to realize it. As he got lost in the many outcroppings he realized that he wasn't even sure if he was still being pursued. His hear pounding with fear, he turned and looked around. He was alone. Sighing with relief at having lost her, he slouched down against a rock. How had she even gotten free? Damn it all, he KNEW this was a bad idea.

Meredith: You foul disgusting beast…

Shade froze as Meredith stepped out from behind the rock he was leaning on. In her hands was the familiar metal rod. He could swear it was still stained with his blood. Paralyzed with fear, he couldn't even duck as she swung, cracking him in the knee. Crying out, he fell over and received a blow to his spine.

Meredith: Bringing your devil friends to our home…trying to destroy us…your own parents!

Shade whimpered, wanting to try and explain that it wasn't his idea, but unable to do so. He was struck again for his trouble. For what seemed like a nightmarish eternity, Meredith struck him again and again. It seemed his nightmare was coming true. He was going to be beaten to death by his own mother. That's when a flash of light blinded Meredith, making her back away.

Krystal: Stop, Mama! You're killing him!

Shade struggled to stand up again as Krystal got between them. Meredith raised the rod.

Meredith: Move now, Sara-ari. I won't tolerate this behavior again.

Krystal: And I won't let you hurt him anymore! Look at him! It was your distain that made him what he is! Maybe if he had a loving mother…one who didn't chain him to a tree, he'd be happy…still able to talk…maybe his hands wouldn't be so stained with blood.

Meredith: It always had you fooled. That isn't your brother. That is a mistake.

Shade clenched his teeth.

Meredith: An accident of nature. It's an abomination!

Shade began growling softly.

Meredith: And it is a mistake that I'm going to rectify!

Meredith swung again. Shade winced but no pain came. He opened his eyes to see Krystal holding her mother's arm up in the air.

Krystal: I said I won't let you…

Seeing his chance, Shade tackled his mother and sunk his teeth into her throat.

Krystal: NO! Mama!

Krystal blasted Shade off her mother. Shade got up, grinning to himself and faded away into the shadows. Finally…finally the bitch was gone. Krystal knelt next to her mother, crying.

Krystal: Mama…I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in protecting him I didn't think to protect you.

There was no reply, obviously. Meredith was dead. Krystal wiped her eyes then closed her mother's. She stood up and disappeared.

**Krystal's Old House**

The HIVE were missing, as were the Titans. Krystal tracked her friends' scent to the atmospheric generators. Gizmo was working on them, obviously in a hurry. Krystal could see why. The hum from them was missing. They had been deactivated.

Krystal: What happened?

Red X sighed and shook her head.

Red X: They threatened to turn off the devices if we didn't let them go. Shade appeared and they took off in their ship. Then the things just shut down. Lying bastards…

Red X noticed Krystal's eyes were puffy from crying.

Red X: …are you okay?

Krystal: My…my mother…she's…she's…

Krystal grabbed Red X and started sobbing on her shoulder. Red X felt extremely uncomfortable. Blackfire tapped Krystal on the shoulder. Krystal looked up and immediately switched to hugging her.

Blackfire: Better let me handle it, okay?

Red X frowned under her mask. Was Blackfire jealous of her? The generators started purring again. Gizmo sighed.

Gizmo: Done.

Jinx: Good. Let's go home. We have to get after the Titans.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Raven was delighted to have the old Shade back. She sat on the couch, a heating pad on her back to relieve the soreness crashing through the wall had brought. She also had bandages on her chest, under her top. Shade had long strips of bandages on his back, covering the many welts he now had. Raven had been reading, but put the book down when Shade came in and laid down on the couch, his head on her lap. She started scratching his head softly and he soon fell asleep. Raven watched Cyborg and Changeling play their silly video games, her own eyes feeling heavy. She noted that Shade had a slight smile on his face.

Raven: _That's it, Shade. Pleasant dreams._

Raven closed her eyes.

**Krystal's Room**

Krystal lay on her bed, curled up in a ball. She was asleep and whispering.

Krystal: No…no, Mama…it wasn't my fault…I tried…I always try…

Krystal bolted upright, sweat trickling down her face. It was just a nightmare…

**THE END**


End file.
